The Employer
The Employer is an Agent of the Conflict who was created by Doc Scratch during the Psi-Godmodding War, and was made taken from a part of Binary Prime's power. Like Binary Prime and Project Binary, the Employer wishes to take over the Narrative and destroy Fiction. The Employer was responsible for many of the events of Destroy the Godmodder 2, such as the Homestuck Invasion, Doc Scratch's ascension as the Psi-Godmodder, and the Mate. Appearance Throughout the game, the Employer was carefully and deliberately almost never shown. Only vague references to his supposed appearance were made, such as him being a "long winding figure in the sky". This, combined with his orchid speech color and his binary typing style, led people to believe he was related to The_Serpent or Binary Prime. The Employer was indirectly shown several times throughout the end of DTG2, notably in Intermission 3, where he was always shown as either a wisp or a hand of orchid energy. Many thought this was meant to obscure his true appearance as a much larger being, but it wasn't an actual decoy - it was the Employer's true appearance, all along. At the end of Trial 7, the Employer was shown in earnest. He is a long orchid strand, somewhat resembling a snake, with one huge circular "eye" where its "head" would be. The Employer lacks a pupil, only having a purple stylized crown. Two small arms and hands trail from his head, although they can grow to large size. It's also possible the Employer can manipulate its appearance at will. Interestingly, the Employer's "pupil" matches the missing section of Binary Prime's head. Identity Ever since his first mentions, the Employer's identity was a serious point of debate for the DTG2 community. Because nothing was known about him at the time, only that he had given Doc Scratch the plans of the Homestuck Invasion, it was difficult to know who the Employer really was. Because Scratch used "Employer" as a codename, this led people to think the Employer was actually someone hiding under the name in disguise. From that point onwards, one of the central mysteries of the game was the Employer's true identity. Both Project Binary and Shattered Bill were introduced, in part, to give guesses as to who the Employer could really be. Project Binary's speech patterns were made as a result of this, and Shattered Bill's entire existence was meant to be a red herring as to the Employer's true identity. Some people had other guesses, but these two became the main big theories. Trial 7 shattered all of these theories with the revelation that the Employer was actually just the Employer - he was his own being who was created during the Psi-Godmodding War and whose power was taken from Binary Prime. The Employer deliberately referenced all of the theories during Trial 7, calling out the players. History Pre-DTG The Employer first interfered with DTG centuries before the Godmodder ever existed. He traveled to Universe A and spoke with Doc Scratch, telling him that he was from another universe and had plans to take over other universes. The Employer told Scratch about Universe C, the Godmodder, and the Second Godmodding War, and then formed the plan for the Homestuck Invasion with Scratch. The Employer recruited the other antagonists of Homestuck to serve him through various means. Lord English, the Condesce, and Bec Noir all became a part of his plan, serving as facilitators for the Employer's plan. He helped construct the many fleets of Crockercorp Ships that would serve as the primary offense for the Invasion, but mainly oversaw the entire project. DTG2 After the events of Hivebent had passed and Homestuck was underway, the Employer finalized the Invasion and then sent the entire fleet out of Universe A and into the Void, although he did not accompany the Invasion to their final destination and presumably stayed in the Void. The Employer then fried the Update Terminal, which left TwinBuilder unable to guide the Narrative. The plot quickly went astray as the Fourth Wall was broken and the Homestuck Invasion traveled straight to GodCraft. The Employer was never seen for the entirety of Act 2, and was mentioned only rarely. The Employer hid behind the scenes, acting as a puppetmaster for the entire Invasion. While Scratch considered himself a manipulator and not as assassin, the Employer ended up becoming the true manipulator of Act 2, getting the antagonists of Homestuck to do his bidding. Using Lord English, the faction of Robomonkey was formed and strudelkitty ended up coming into Doc Scratch's care for Scratch's Manor. Using Scratch himself, Build was killed and Scratch could manipulate the Narrative, but the Employer managed to trick Scratch into not knowing that Build would escape Limbo, proving the Employer can somehow obscure Scratch's nigh-omniscience. After Scratch was beaten by the players, the Employer took Scratch into the Void, telling him that the only thing he was good for was being a puppet. Scratch would remain in the Void for a long time as the Employer watched over him, waiting for Scratch's power to return. Scratch had stated that the Employer had designed the Invasion to fail, but its failure would ensure the demise of every player on GodCraft. As of Act 4, this has shown to be the case. The Scratch of the First Block, which shut the Homestuck Invasion out of GodCraft, ended up contributing to the degradation of Minecraftia as a whole, and has begun to severely corrupt GodCraft. The Employer was rarely mentioned during Act 3, but during Intermission 3, several things about him were revealed. It was revealed that the Employer ended up in Hivebent while in Universe A, and took the place of Bec Noir, causing the trolls to not gain their Ultimate Reward and flee into the Veil. It was also shown that the Employer had implanted a glitch inside of the kids' game, which spread corruption throughout the game and shut off the Reckoning, making it so the kids would be locked inside of their session (and travel to GodCraft for Zero Hour). The Employer ended up crashing two planets together inside of the kids' session and corrupted Skaia with his influence. He then tried to get the Black Monolith when it appeared on Skaia. The four kids, who had all ascended to God Tier, were able to fend off the Employer until the Black Monolith left, and with it, the Employer. In Act 4, it was revealed that the Employer changed Doc Scratch's power source to the Red Sun once Scratch had recovered his power. He then had Scratch travel back in time using his new power and interact with the Psi-Godmodding War, using its participants to construct a machine that had two purposes: to create the Glitch and the Employer. Gemini was able to stop the machine from creating the Glitch, but could not stop the creation of the Employer, who didn't appear in Minecraftia, but lurked in the Void. The Employer then gave Scratch a new golden arm that had all the powers of The Felt, and then instructed Scratch to take the Disc of Mojang and become the Psi-Godmodder in order to create the ultimate weapon, one that would hijack the First Block with energies of orchid and summon the Employer to Minecraft's Fourth Wall so he could enter GodCraft. The players and the Godmodder ended up stopping the machine before it could fully activate, but the spire ended up reactivating and used the remainder of its power to call out to the Employer. During Trial 7, the Employer finally reached Minecraft's First Block in the Void and inhabited its shell, using its pure energy to supercharge his power. He then piloted the First Block through Minecraft's Fourth Wall, breaking it and traveling to Alternia. Once there, the Employer used the First Block to take one-half of Alternia's Green Moon and smash it into the main planet, destroying one-half of Universe A. The Employer then traveled to Universe B and Universe C to pick up Project Binary and Binary Prime, placing them both in the First Block. The Employer, along with the other Binaries, then traveled to GodCraft. The Employer explained his true identity to the players and revealed the backstory of the Conflict. When Project Binary started the Mate, the Employer traveled with the two other Binaries to Universe B's Moon, inhabiting one of the Turrets in Project Binary's Artemissile. When the Artemissile was destroyed, the Employer and Binaries fled back to Universe C and attacked Godmodder Soul with the intent of stalling long enough to destroy the Universe. The Employer also entered Godmodder Soul's minds cape along with Binary Prime to weaken its stability. During the End of Act 4, the Employer was forced out of Godmodder Soul's minds cape due to the Shatter and was further weakened due to Project Binary's corruption. After Build used Chemotherapy to destroy Project Binary, the Employer fled Universe C along with Binary Prime and the Shadow. The three then traveled to Limbo, where the Employer helped the Shadow kill the Secret of the Void in an attempt to free the Red Dragon. When they failed to do so, the Employer and others left and traveled to parts unknown.Category:Character Category:DTG2 Category:Conflict